


the bird leaves its nest

by cosmeticpeaches



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dad Kravitz, Dad Taako, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Other, Protective Dad, Smart Angus McDonald, proud dad taako, taakitz, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmeticpeaches/pseuds/cosmeticpeaches
Summary: It’s the morning of Angus’s first day of school.





	the bird leaves its nest

A beam of sunlight leaked through the curtains of Angus’s windows, the light radiating from the sun speckling across his face as he peacefully slept. The house was quiet except for the sizzling bacon that could be heard from the kitchen. 

The blanket was currently only pulled up to his chest, making it easier for the light coming in from the curtains to shine on his face. His face drizzled with a yellow bright tint, the color mixing well with his skin, almost looking like gold. The birds chirped outside his window, singing in a unisonly harmony. 

A knock came from his door, waking Angus up from his sleepy state. He groaned, annoyed that he had to be woken up. Angus lifted his face off the drool filled pillow. As his eyes opened, a string of drool was dripping down the side of his mouth. He wiped it away with ease, using the back of his fist. “Mmngh, who’s there?”

The door cracked open, a head popping into his room. Angus couldn’t quite make out his face since his glasses weren’t situated on the bridge of his nose like usual. The only thing he could make out was a blurry blob, even with his eyes squinted. Angus reached his hand out for his glasses on his night stand, clumsily knocking over an empty cup as he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Now Angus was able to tell that it was Kravitz, who was wearing his work tuxedo, briefcase in hand while his other hand was gripping onto the doorknob. 

“Good morning, buddy. I apologize if I interrupted your sleep, but it’s your first day of school and Taako wanted me to wake you up early before the bus got here.” Kravitz said with a soft smile, letting himself step in. 

“Oh. Oh! It’s my first day of school! I can’t be late, why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Angus jumped up from his bed, throwing the covers off of him. He couldn’t sleep last night due to the anxious thoughts running through his head as he laid in bed, the worst possible outcomes of how his school day could have turned out, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel happy for having the privilege to go to a good school and be a kid for once. He scurried over to his closet, sliding it open. He shuffled through his clothes, anxiously searching for something to put on. 

Kravitz stared at him in bewilderment; his forehead creased as he watched. “Angus, it’s only six, your bus doesn’t get here until seven.” 

“It’s always good to be ready and prepared, sir.” Angus pulled off his cashmere sweater vest from the hanger, along with a casual shirt and schoolboy shorts. He laid out his outfit on his bed, admiring it. His look was probably a bit too overboard for school, but he liked his clothes and felt comfortable in them. He also wanted to look his absolute best for his first day of school. 

Kravitz let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Yes, I do suppose you’re right. Get dressed then, and make sure to eat.” He turned and closed the door behind him when he walked out. 

Angus threw his pajamas off to the side when he took them off and put on his school attire, pulling the shirt and sweater vest over his head. He clumsily slipped his legs into his schoolboy shorts as he hopped across his room to find his knee socks. 

Finally, to finish off the look, he applied his bow tie. He fixed his bow tie, straightening it as he looked at himself in the mirror proudly. He breathed in, sucking in the air. Magnus had taught him to suck in his chest whenever he felt nervous, it made him look strong and proud. 

“You can do this, Angus. You’re the world’s greatest detective, you have nothing to worry about.” Angus told himself confidently, a grin on his face. He strode off over to the bathroom with a wide smile, though deep down inside he felt his stomach gurgle out of anxiousness. 

He jumped onto the step stool in his bathroom. Angus picked up his toothbrush, popping off the cap of the toothpaste. He spread it onto his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth, he gurgled mouth wash and ran his brush over his ruffled curls, combing through it didn’t a solid five minutes, but gave up on attempting to keep his hair from staying up. 

Angus soon ran out of the bathroom, but slowed down his pace to appear calm and well collected. His fingers resting against his sides fiddled with the hem of his shorts. He entered the dining room, the smell of cooked bacon and scrambled eggs greeting him. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he breathed out and opened his eyes. 

“Morning, twerp. Took you long enough to wake up.” Standing in front of the dining table stood Taako, his hands seated on both his hips. He was still in his pajamas, wearing an oversized shirt - that was most likely owned by Kravitz - with some small waisted shorts and crocs. His hair was up in a messy bun, strands of hair sticking out. “Chop, chop. sit down and eat, buckaroo, we don’t have all day.” 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Angus immediately sat down, his mouth watering at the sight of his food in front of him. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he could hear the sound of his own growling tummy, which caught Kravitz’s attention, his eyes darting away from his newspaper and over at Angus. 

“This looks delicious, sir! Thank you so much.” Angus scooped up the scrambled eggs with his utensil, eating it with a low hum of approval. Kravitz, who was seated beside him with a newspaper in hand, let out a laugh at Taako’s blush from Angus’s compliment, only for Taako to swat him with a dish rag. 

“I got your backpack ready to go, little man. You have all your notebooks, papers, and materials in there. Don’t forget that to bring your lunch box with you, I packed some apple slices, grapes, and gogurt to go with your sandwich.” Taako told him as he zipped the lunch box shut. Angus nodded, his cheeks puffed due to the amount of eggs in his mouth. 

Angus aimed to finish his breakfast quickly, shoving the remaining food into his mouth. He couldn’t miss the bus, not on the first day. He chugged down his juice before standing up with both hands on the table. 

“All done, sir!” 

“Already? Well done, bubbeleh. Here’s your lunch box.” Taako handed him his lunch box as soon as Angus had ran over to him. Angus was rocking back and forth on the heels of his shoes. 

“Thank you so much, sir, I’ll make sure to eat it all.” 

“You better, goofball, or else I’ll leave ‘ya with the mucky school lunch.” Taako teased, to which Angus had scrunched up his face in disgust. 

“I promise, sir!” 

Kravitz looked up from his newspaper to take a glance out the window. “The bus is here, my love. You should get going, Angus. Have a nice day at school, alright?” 

Angus’s face lit up. “I will, sir!” He ran over to the door with Taako following him, helping him put on the backpack over his shoulders. 

“I’ll miss you, sir. I’ll tell you all about my first day when I get back home, okay?” He looked up at Taako with a huge grin as he held on tightly to the straps of his backpack. 

“I sure hope so, or I’ll be paying a visit to the school myself.” Taako smiled softly, his gaze on the kid softening. “Have fun, pumpkin. Make sure to eat all of your food and to pay attention during class. Who do you call if I don’t pick you up?” 

“Aunt Lup.” Angus repeated for what seemed the millionth time this week. 

“And if anyone bullies you, just come to dear old Taako and I’ll kick their ass.” 

“We’ll kick their ass,” Kravitz corrected from the dining room. 

Taako ruffled Angus’s hair. “Go on and have fun, goofball, before I change my mind.” 

Taako’s heart swelled as he watched Angus run out the door. Angus stopped for a second, contemplating. He then turned around and ran back towards Taako, wrapping his arms around him, his arms around his waist since he was too small to hug any higher. “I’ll really miss you, sir.” 

Taako struggled to form words and even utter something back. He just crouched down and hugged him back, his eyes closed shut. He was really going to regret this. He couldn’t even bare to watch Angus leave the house and run off to the bus. “Of course you will, dork, who wouldn’t? Hurry, before you miss the bus.” 

Before he knew it, Angus was out of his arms and now running to the bus. Angus waved at him one last time before stepping into the bus, the doors sliding closed once he entered. 

Taako waved back. His eyes remained on the bus until it drove away from his sight. Without Angus by his side, he already felt a black hole of emptiness form in his stomach. The feeling was soon washed away as Kravitz came up behind him, pulling him into an embrace. 

“Can I go drive him back home now?” Taako whispered as Kravitz buried his face into his soft hair. 

“Every bird has to leave the nest eventually, darling.” 

Taako hated how right he was. Even if Angus was gone from his grasp, he couldn’t help but feel proud of his son. 


End file.
